I Need You
by narisa rei
Summary: [NEW CHAPTER UPLOADED!] It's a complicated story between Hiwatari, Daisuke, Dark, n Krad.. and maybe will include Riku and Risa on the later chapters. shonen-ai hints. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : D.N. Angel n all related characters aren't mine..

Author's notes :

Actually, this story is a sequel to my first D.N. Angel fanfic, _Tsuyoku ni Naritai_. If you haven't read that fanfic, you don't have to read it first to understand this story. But it's up to you..

I kinda confused with the genre cause I still not sure about the whole story. Perhaps it may contain some angst on the later chapter. Oh yeah.. my English is bad. But I hope you'll like this story.

Please R&R!

notes :

Words in the brackets "[ ]" means that "the other" of  them is talking. For example, When Dark is talking, words in "[ ]" is Daisuke's. When Hiwatari is talking, words in "[ ]" is Krad's, etc..

Ugh.. I'm not good at saying things.. but I hope you understand what I'm talking about. ^ ^;;

**-Prologue-**

            " Feel better, Hiwatari-kun? " asked Niwa Daisuke with his usual cheerful voice to a boy who was sitting near the window. 

            " huh? a..aa.." Hiwatari Satoshi looked up and answered shortly.

            " sou ka.. It's good to hear that.. " Daisuke sighed in relieved.

Silence for a minute..

            " um.. Niwa.."

            " Ah! Daisuke! What are you doing?! I've been searching for you! " Saehara shouted near Daisuke's ear in a sudden.

            " bikurishita (you surprised me)! Saehara, don't shout in front of my ear! "

            " Daisuke, I want to talk about something. Let's go! " without hearing a single word of Daisuke's complaint, Saehara dragged Daisuke out from the classroom.

            " please wait, Saehara! I was talking to Hiwatari-kun! Saeeeharaaaa!!! " 

Then the two of them left, Hiwatari sighed.

_'Why it's so hard to talk with him? I haven't thanked him yet.'_

**[oh, Satoshi-sama, are you just wanted to thank him? I think you want to say "something else"…]**

_'Shut up, Krad! It's none of your business!'_

[I'm just saying the truth. I didn't mean to make you angry..]

_'I've told you to shut up!'_

[fine.. fine.. but do you know, Satoshi-sama? You looks cute too when you're angry..]

After saying that, Krad vanished.

_' yeah.. Niwa is a nice person. He cares about someone else more than he cares about himself..'_

:::~:::~:::

Somewhere else at the same time…

            " So, what do you want to talk about, Saehara?"

            " It's about Dark, Daisuke! I heard that he… bla.. bla.. bla.. and the police.. bla.. bla.. bla.. And do you know.. bla.. bla.. bla.." Saehara talked as fast as the 'Shinkansen'.

'huh.. I expected something more important than this. I wonder what Hiwatari-kun wanted to say before..'

            " Hey, Daisuke! Do you hear me?! Hey! Daisuke!"

            " Ye.. yes?" Daisuke blinked.

            " You didn't hear what I said before, Daisuke?!"

            " I.. I.."

            " DAISUKEEEEE!!! Do you want to die that much?!"

            " I'm sorry, Saehara~~"

:::~:::~:::

            " Osh! The mission has completed!" said Dark while flying out from the museum. He was bringing a fairy statue made from gold, his target at that mission.

            " Hey Daisuke… Why your beloved commander doesn't come tonight?" 

[What's with that "YOUR BELOVED", Dark?!]

            " Sorry.. sorry.. I'm just kidding.. So, why he doesn't come?"

[I don't know.. I wonder if he sick or something. Why do you care anyway? Do you miss him? Or maybe.. Krad?] 

            " Why would I miss them?!"

[heheh.. I'll ask Hiwatari-kun tomorrow..]

:::~:::~:::

The next day Hiwatari didn't come to school either. So, Daisuke decided to visit him.

            " yes?" Hiwatari opened the door.

            " konnichiwa (good afternoon), Hiwatari-kun.."

            " Niwa? Please come in.."

            " Thank you.."

            " Why do you come here? Do you need something?"

            " N..no.. I'm just worry about you. You didn't come to the museum last night and didn't show up at school today.."

            " oh.. yesterday I had a meeting till midnight, so I couldn't come. And this morning I was too tired to go to school.."

            " I see.. But are you sure you're okay?"

            " Yes, I'm okay.. Thanks for worrying me.." Hiwatari smiled.

'eh? Hiwatari-kun is smiling?'

[ohhh~~~!! You're blushing, Daisuke!]

'Who is blushing, Dark?! Go away! I want to talk with him..'

[all right.. all right.. I'm sorry for disturbing your romantical moment.. hihihi..]

_'DAAAARRKKKK! Would you stop tempting me?!'_

[AHAHAHAHA!!!]

            " Niwa?"

            " eh? No need to thank me.. oh! I almost forgot! This is today's schedule and notes. Our teacher asked me to give this to you."

            " Thank you. Sorry for bothering you again.."

            " No, it's okay. Ah, I think I should go home now.."

            " uh? Aa.."

At the door…

            " I'm going home, Hiwatari-kun. See you tomorrow!"

            " yeah.."

            " ano.. Niwa.."

            " yes?"

            " I.. I want to thank you too for that time. You have given me such a courage. Thank you.."

Daisuke smiled.

            " Really.. It's nothing.. Hiwatari-kun, please stop thanking me.. I'm just doing what I think I should do.. We're friends, aren't we?!"

            " uhm.." Hiwatari nodded.

After Daisuke left, Hiwatari went to his room and laid on the bed.

'As I said before, Niwa is a nice person. Whenever he stays near me, I feel composed and warm. He has a power to make everyone likes him..'

But, suddenly, he remembered Daisuke's sentence..

" We're friends, aren't we?!"

_'Are we friends? Or should I ask, are we "just" friends?'_

*****

TBC…

Ugh.. what a strange story.. Thanks for reading, minna-san! Please give me your opinion.. you can also give me your idea about the next chapter or everything.. see you on the next chapter!


	2. my feelings for you

Disclaimer : not mine..

Author's notes :

Hi! Thanks for everybody who has reviewed the previous chapter. I'm so happy! 

Hmm.. this chapter consist of Hiwatari's POV and Krad's POV. I made this chapter in present and I think, if I make another chapter from someone's POV (except author's POV) again, I'll made them in present too.

Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. A bit angst… but, hope you like it!

**-chapter 1 : my feeling for you-**

Hiwatari's POV 

As usual, because of my illness, I need at least 30 seconds to completely get up this morning. My head is hurt. Perhaps, it because I was thinking really hard last night.

"We're friends, aren't we?!"

Hhh.. I don't know either why I care about that sentence so much. But I can't help it. That sentence has bothered my mind since the very first moment I hear it.

I know that he isn't wrong. We ARE friends. But, I feel something isn't right. I know that he cares to me and I care to him too. But, for me, he is more than just a friend. That feeling come suddenly and even I myself almost doesn't recognize it. 

What kind of feeling is this?

I try to stop thinking about that and prepare myself to go to school.

In the classroom…

There is nothing special about the lessons. Quite boring for me, but at least, by attending school, I can feel the normal 14 years old boy's life.

I throw a look at Niwa. He is listening to the teacher's explanation seriously. He is so cute.. Even though he is in a serious mode now, but I still can look the sweetness in his face. After a few seconds, he looks back at me and smile. Maybe he feels that he is being observed. I can't help blushing furiously. I tried to manage myself and give my attention back to the teacher.

Since that time, I haven't spoken to Niwa till the school has ended. But, on my way home, I can hear someone is calling my name.

            " Hiwatari-kun! "

I stop and turn back. Yappari (as I expected), it's him!

            " nani? (what?)" ugh! My cold attitude still can't dissapear.

            " hm.. no.. nothing really.. I just.. I just.. want to talk to you.. eh.. b..but.. I don't know either what I want to talk about.. he.. hehe.. I am stupid, aren't I? He..he..he.." he laughs clumsily.

            " … " mattaku! He is so funny.

            " er.. er.. so.. sorry.. maybe I'm bothering you. I..It's better if I'm going home.. See you tomorrow!" 

When he is just ready to leave, I catch his right wrist.

            " eh?" he looks back, straight to my eyes.

            " you're not bothering me. Let's go home together.." I try to speak as calm as I can, although my heart is pounding hard.

So, we go home together today. We talked about a lot of things on the way. It's a beautiful day for me. I can feel happiness in my heart, happiness which usual I can feel rarely. At this time, I start to think that I don't care whether Niwa and I are friends or aren't just friends. I don't know the answer. But, one thing I know very well is.. I feel calm and warm whenever I with him. Yeah.. I know that very well…

:::~:::~:::

Krad's POV 

I hate him! I HATE HIM!!! Niwa Daisuke.. he steals my Satoshi-sama…

As you know, I stay in Satoshi-sama's body. I know everything about him. I know what he thinks, what he does, what he likes, and what he hates. So, I also know that Satoshi-sama doesn't like me at all. My existence is a big disaster for him. I know that I am not needed. 

I realize, I exist in everyone's memory as an antagonist. However, maybe this IS my fate. Being hate by everyone, perhaps, is my fate.

At least, before "that" time, the second time Niwa Daisuke comes to this apartment, Satoshi-sama is mine only. But, since that day, Satoshi-sama is thinking and thinking about him anytime.. anywhere.. And I hate it! He never shows such an interest to anybody like that before. Now, he changes. He changes to a person I don't know. A person I can't reach anymore…

****

TBC…

Sorry, my English is sooo bad.. I hope you don't mind it. heheh.. Thanks for reading! Please review! See ya…


	3. are you jealous

Disclaimer : not mine..

Author's notes :

Hi! Thank you for all readers, especially to those who had reviewed this fic! Your supports are so meaningful to me!

Sorry, I can't update this fic sooner. I was so sick with my school activities. 

Bianca-san, thanks for reviewing my fic. Actually, fanfic's story sometimes seems different from the real story, isn't it?  

When I wrote about With, I pronounced With with "he", not "it". I didn't know why, but I like to pronounce With with him than it. However, With can speak and understand what people say, can't he? So, I decided to write With as a "he". 

**-chapter 2 : are you jealous?-**

Krad's POV 

Hey.. Why do I care about Satoshi-sama anyway? Do I hate human beings? Yes I do. Aren't I supposed to take over his body? Yes, I really supposed to. But still, deep in my heart, I always think I can't do that. I shouldn't do that. 

I want my "real" existence, but I want to see him too. Want to stay close to him, want to tease him, want to be the only one for him… and want him to be only mine… 

Hhh.. It's easy to say but not so easy to make it real. I'm just a foolish. 

Oh my god.. I'm getting sick of all these feelings! What should I do? Anybody, please tell me. What should I do??

:::~:::~:::

Author's POV 

That night, Niwa Daisuke was laying on his bed, thinking about something.

Thinking about him, eh, Daisuke? Dark started to tease the young boy.

" I am not!"

oh… you're blushing!

" I've told you I'm not thinking about him!"

heheh.. but, you look so serious. So, what do you think about?

" Nothing special.. I've thought about so many things. The thoughts just keep flowing in my mind. I can't help it..

hm? It's not like you to be so serious..

" yeah.. I think so.. uh.. I think I need some fresh air.."

Daisuke walked to the porch and took a deep breath.

" Hmm… It feels good… Wow! The sky is so beautiful.. It full of stars.."

yeah..

"Kyuu!"

In sudden, With jumped to Daisuke's right shoulder.

" With! You surprised me!"

" Kyuu~!" With just smiled cutely as he always does.

I think With wants to see the beautiful sky together with us too.. Is it right, With?

" Kyuu kyuu~!" With nodded with his cheerful face.

Daisuke smiled and stroked With's head gently.

" Hey, Dark. How about taking a walk a bit?"

now?

" yup!"

Are you crazy?! Your mom will be worried!

" Just for a few minutes, Dark.. It won't take a long time. Father and mother have already fell asleep, you know?"

ok..ok.. up to you..

" Kyuu!"

" You wanna go along with us, With?"

" Kyuu! " With nodded again.

" ok! Let's go!"

Don't make noise, Daisuke!

" I know.. I know.."

A few minutes afterwards, they already walked in the street.

Are you not feeling well, Daisuke?

" Not really. Why do you ask?"

You look troubled. Is there anything that bothers you?

" No, I'm fine. Thanks for worrying me, Dark.."

betsuni! (not really / I don't care!)

Daisuke, There's someone there!

" eh? Hmm.. I wonder what he does at this time.."

You should ask that to yourself, baka (stupid)!

" heheh.." Daisuke grinned.

hey, wait a minute.. That person looks familiar.. masaka! (I don't believe it!) It's that bastard!

" who?"

Krad, Daisuke.. He's Krad..

" eh?!"

Looks like he doesn't notice us.. Daisuke, do you mind if I want to take over your body?

" no, it's okay. But, why? Don't tell me you want to fight him at this time.."

no! I'm not insane! I just want to talk with him. Daisuke, don't eavesdropping us! I've warned you!

" hmm~~? So, you want to 'talk' with him, eh, Dark?"

oh shut up, Daisuke. Okay, I'm taking your body now. Oh yeah! Don't forget! No spying, okay?! Just sleep or something.. I promise I'll take you home safely. You too, With! If I'm not calling you, please don't stay near me, okay?!

" kyuu~.." With looked disappointed.

" I understand Dark. Good night! Have a nice 'talk' with him!" Daisuke giggled.

DAISUKE! I'll kill you someday… 

" heheh.. sorry.. sorry.. I'm just kidding.."

Bye! With, sorry.. but I hope you understand..

Then, Daisuke changed to Dark. 

Dark walked slowly towards Krad, who still didn't notice him.

" Do you have a problem, Krad?"

Krad looked shocked and turned back to see who was speaking.

" Dark! What are you doing here?"

" I want to ask that to you too.."

" Why do you care anyway?"

" Hmph! Still as stubborn as ever.. and you haven't answered my question.."

" Cih! You don't need to ask, do you?! Since when I haven't got problems?!"

" Hhh.. You used that body without permission again?"

" Does it take any effects if I ask for permission first? Looks like I don't have a choice.."

" …" Dark fell silent.

" What do you want? I'm not in the mood of fighting you now.."

" me too.."

" So? Why don't you just go away?"

" Can't we just talk if we meet? Do we have to fight every times we meet?!"

" … maybe it's our fate.."

" Krad.."

" you know, I hate you! I HATE YOU, DARK!!"

" eh?"

" I hate you! I hate the one whose body your taking too. I hate everyone!!!"

" baka janai ka omae? (Are you stupid?) Of course I know that even though you don't tell. Why you have to be that emotional?"

" You don't understand, Dark.. you don't understand a single thing about this. You live in this world as a famous person who everyone adores. You have a lot of affection too from THAT family. You never feel alone. How about me? I don't have anyone who truly loves me. I always alone.. But, I can bear it because I think I still had Satoshi-sama, though he never likes me.. But now? Now, that Niwa, whose body you are taking, wants to steal him from me. I can't reach Satoshi-sama anymore. Do you know how that feels?!"

" hey, Krad.. calm down a bit.. I don't understand a single word you're talking about. Wait.. do you mean… oh my gosh.. Krad, are you jealous? You are jealous to Daisuke, aren't you?! Hahahaha!!!" Dark laughed maniacally.

Krad felt embarrassed. 

" What's so funny, you bastard?!"

Dark still laughed. A few minutes afterwards, after he satisfied of laughing, Dark turned to his serious mode again.

" Hey Krad.. do you feel that nobody cares for you?"

"…" Krad kept silent.

" But, I care for you Krad…" Dark said that with an unbelievably serious face and tone.

Krad tensed. He jumped back and in sudden, vanished from Dark sight.

" Krad! Wait! Krad!"

And Dark left alone.

" Do you really feel that you're alone, Krad.. It's not true.. I care for you.. I want to stay beside you.."

*****

TBC…

A/N :

Is it weird? Please give me your opinions.. I need them so much! Thanks for reading! Please wait for the next chapter..


	4. true feelings

Disclaimer : they're not mine…

Author's notes :

Hmm.. what should I say? The story is getting stranger.. and more stranger.. uh.. Oh yeah.. Once again I warned you, my English is bad.. Please be gentle about that.. T_T

Thanks for everybody who has read and reviewed this fic. Special thanks to all my friends who always being a great supporter of mine.. heheh.. without your support, maybe I'm not continuing this fic.. ^_^;; (what a lazy person..)

Please enjoy!

**-chapter 3 : true feelings-**

Dark's POV 

I'm so confused.. Did I do a wrong thing? Krad, is it wrong if I care for you? Do you hate me that much? Maybe.. I shouldn't say those words last night.. But.. I was just telling the truth. I don't like you to be so sad and lonely like that.. You have been like that, since years ago.. I just think that our fight doesn't have a meaning at all. Why we can't be friends? Is it our fate to be enemies? I don't know the answers. I really don't know.. I'm feeling that I'm not myself right now. I'm not Dark the famous thief.. I'm just an ordinary living thing that can feel affection towards others.. Is it wrong to be just an ordinary living thing? Once again.. I don't know.. 

Author's POV 

" Dark? Hey.. Dark?"

…

" Dark!"

…hm?

" Dark, are you okay?!" Daisuke was getting more curious.

…hmm..

" Dark, I'm serious! Are you sick or something?!"

no.. I'm okay..

" oh come on Dark.. I know that you extremely not okay!"

…

" There was something between you and Krad last night, am I right?"

yeah.. Daisuke, I think he is jealous to you..

" je.. whaaatt??!!"

you heard me Daisuke. He is jealous to you for bring so close to that jerk.

" jerk.. who?"

please don't be so slow! I'm not in my patient-mode right now!

" Hiwatari-kun do you mean?"

yes!

" But Hiwatari-kun and I are friends.. just friends.. I never thought that we will be.. er.. more than just friends.. if you mean it.."

You haven't think about it yet, Daisuke.. but someday you will. Just wait and see..

" But Dark.. it's.. it's.. ridiculous!"

Is it? You'll regret what you've said just now..

" whatever.. Dark, may I ask you something?"

what?

" You.. Do you love Krad? I.. I mean.. do you love him in a way that you want him to be your lover… or a kind like that?" Daisuke's voice came in a whisper.

Maybe.. I don't know.. but I DO care about him…

" really? Hhh.. I never thought about Hiwatari-kun "that" way.. I care about him, but.. isn't it natural between friends?"

Yes.. It's natural between friends.. but if you ask me about "that" way, I can't answer it.. You'll find your own answer. Ask that to your heart… Perhaps someday you will realize your true feelings..

"…"

Please be careful of Krad. He really dislikes you..

" uhm.." the redhead nodded.

I want to sleep now. And I think it's better for you to sleep too..

" okay.. Good night Dark.."

G'nite, Daisuke..

:::~:::~::::

In the living room, Kosuke was thinking about something. When he was in his deep thought, Emiko came and brought him a cup of coffee.

            " What are you thinking about? You look so serious…"

Kosuke snapped, then smiled to his wife.

            " aa.." He saw the cup of coffee that Emiko brought for him, "thank you.."

Kosuke took a sip of his coffee.

            " nee.. Emiko-san.."

            " hmm?"

            " I want to ask you about something.."

            " please ask.. I'll answer if I can.."

            " … Do you hate that boy, Hiwatari Satoshi?"

Emiko's face wrinkled. She seemed quite disgusted about the topic.

            " Why did you ask?"

            " if you don't want to answer, you don't have to.."

            " hhh.. It's not that I hate him, but.. I just don't like if he stays near Daisuke. He is Krad. Krad is him. He's dangerous.."

            " I see.. This afternoon, I heard someone talked about him. They said, that boy lived alone in an apartment. And.. though everyone thinks that his father loves him, but it's not true. It's just an act. He always alone.. When I think about it, I remember the Rutile case.."

            " Rutile.. case..?" Emiko's face looked softened.

            " Do you remember that case? In that case, it was very obvious that his father didn't even care about his son's life… He was just used by his father. Yeah.. because he is Krad and Krad is him.. like you said before.."

            " Yes.. it's true. Maybe I should say, the one whom I hate is Krad, not him.. Because Krad lives inside him, I turn to hate him. If he just an ordinary friend of Daisuke, maybe I won't hate him..  But darling, Why do you ask me about this in a sudden?"

            " I don't have any particular reason. I just remember him, and I know that you don't like him. He suffered enough already_.  I just hope that Daisuke will someday become someone that is understanding towards him.._ After all, that boy is just a kid.. just like Daisuke to us.. Is that right?"

            " yeah.. I think you're right honey.. (^_^;;)" Emiko said lovingly.

******

TBC…

A/N :

Ooohhhh.. Kosuke-san!! You're so kind!!! Nyahahah! Besides the main characters of D.N. Angel, I like Kosuke too. He is a nice person. And he cares about Hiwatari-kun.. Why do I think like that? Heheh.. If you have watched and remembered the anime (stage 21 : The Frozen Call), I thing you know what I mean.. I also took the sentence which I wrote in italic from that stage..

Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think about this chapter.. I'll wait for your review!


	5. Kosuke's Words

Disclaimer : D.N. Angel n the characters aren't mine..

Author's notes :

Well.. another chapter of this story.. Please enjoy!

**-chapter 4 : Kosuke's Words-**

That Sunday morning, Daisuke woke up quite early. He had a peaceful sleep. He took a bath and came down.

"Hi Dai-chan! Ohayo!" said his mother cheerfully.

"ohayo kaasan.. tousan.. jiisan.."

"ohayo, Daisuke.."

"ne, what do you want to eat, Dai-chan?"

"anything is fine.."

"please try this fried rice! I made it together with Towa-chan! Sou deshou, Towa-chan?!"she asked the guide of eternity.

"a.. aa.." Towa-chan smiled.

"the truth is.. Towa-chan made it together with her.." Daisuke's grandpa, Daiichi, said it.

"TOUSAN! What's the different between that?!" Emiko protested.

"of course it's different.." answered Daiichi again, giggling.

"hehe.." Towa-chan still smiled..

Daisuke and Kosuke threw a look at each other.. sweatdropped.. ;;

Soon, they finished their breakfast.

"Daisuke, are you busy today?" asked Kosuke.

"no.. not really.."

"um.. your mother and I want to have a chat with you. Is it okay?"

"uh.. sure.."

The three of them went to the living room..

"Daisuke, we want to talk about that boy, Hiwatari-kun.."

"eehhh?!" Daisuke jumped spontaneously.

"what's wrong?"

"no.. no.. nothing's wrong.."

'Everyone sure is talking about him.. or is it just my feeling?'

"Dai-chan! Masaka.. he did 'something' to you?!" asked Emiko suspiciously.

"no.. of course not.." Daisuke answered quickly.

"Daisuke, we already know that you're a nice boy. But, we just want to make sure about something.."

"what is it?"

"what is Hiwatari-kun to you?"

"e..eh?"

a soulmate, of course.. Daisuke could hear a teasing voice in his head.

"Dark! Would you please shut up?!" pouted Daisuke.

hahahahahaha!!

"what did Dark say?" asked Emiko.

"no, nothing.. nothing.."

"mou.. Dai-chan.. can't you answer us with another word besides no or nothing?!"

"b..but it IS the answer.."

Emiko sighed. Kosuke smiled.

"so?" asked Kosuke again.

"e.. eh.. a friend, of course.."

are you sure?!

'_Dark! Shut up!'_

"well then, it's good.."

"good?"

Kosuke still smiled. While Emiko.. seemed a bit annoyed.. ;;

"yeah.. what we want you to remember is exactly that. Please don't forget that he is your friend, Daisuke. He is Krad, but he is your friend too. Don't get careless, but try not to hurt him too, okay?"

"I know, Dad.. don't worry.." Daisuke smiled, "but Mom.. I thought you hate him.."

"hmph!"

Daisuke sweatdropped.

"Dark, you heard it too, don't you?" asked Kosuke.

of course I won't hurt him.. baka Kosuke!

"he said, of course I won't hurt him.. baka Kosuke!" Daisuke re[eated what Dark said in his head.

hey Daisuke!

"that's VERY nice of you, Dark.." said Kosuke ironically. "He needs you, Daisuke.. always be his friend, okay?"

"don't worry Dad.. Mom.. we know.. We won't hurt anybody.."

especially him.. or them.. maybe..

-Krad's PoV-

What's with that jerk?! Shit! He's so strange.. But.. why can't I forget those words..?

"Krad, do you really feel that nobody cares for you?.. I care for you.."

And why do I feel so..

TBC..

A short chapter.. as usual.. heheh.. but hope you like it! Please give me a review, k? Thanks for reading!


End file.
